The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional content delivery systems, content is stored either locally or remotely, but in either case is shared by being delivered upon request through the content delivery system. Typically, the content delivery system includes hardware and software for processing the requests for content, and is further connected to a network for communicating the content to the requesting entity. This content may be web pages, images, documents, database records, etc.
The content requests can take many different forms, and may be initiated in a variety of ways. One approach to enabling access to content through a content delivery system has been to create a link that references stored content and then make that stored content available to entities via the link. Besides some content delivery systems allowing links themselves to be customized (e.g. custom character sequence, etc.), content delivery systems generally have not enabled any further customizable features in regards to the operations related to these links.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.